


Ice Cold

by RedKitsune



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banished Loki (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: Anon request from 11/15/18: Prompts “You’re cute when you’re freezing” and “I may die if it gets any colder” with unspecified character- running with Loki. OC will be Gwen with Strawberry blonde hair and blue-gray eyes.Summary: Gwen is banished to a world of ice where she comes face to face with the prince turned monster. How can she survive?





	Ice Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Rating/warning: PG13- future dubcon smut hinted at.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” The only response my shouting earned me was the slamming of the door at the end of the hallway and some nasty looks from the inhabitants of the other cells.

Odin wouldn’t really banish me, would he? Fuck, he totally would. Okay, so maybe attempting stealing from the vaults was a dumb idea but I needed gold, okay? It was important and stealing from the palace seemed like a good idea at the time. Turns out it was the dumbest idea I’d ever had. Second dumbest was taking a questionable loan to pay for my sister to see the healers when I very much couldn’t afford to repay the loan.

They wouldn’t go after a woman who was just trying to take care of her little sister, right? Oh, was I wrong. My ribs are still healing from the beating they gave me when I couldn’t make the second payment then they demanded it be paid in full. That’s insanity! Like I could actually come up with that kind of money in a month.

So that’s how I got here. In a cell. Under the palace. Waiting to be banished in the morning. Where are they sending me? Well that’s the kicker- Odin’s a sadistic little bitch and is sending me to a spinning Popsicle called Jotunheim.

Yeah, I was pissed when he gave his ruling. And now as I bang my fists on the barrier and yell at the closed door I’m still very clearly pissed off. My voice echos off the walls and comes back to me, taunting me. I screamed and yelled and hell, I’ll be honest- I cried. This wasn’t what I signed up for. This isn’t what I wanted.

I just wanted to make sure my sister was taken care of. That’s all I wanted.

* * *

Morning came, or at least I assumed it was morning. I was awakened- rudely mind you- by the sound of the door slamming opened and the footsteps of the guards. They didn’t even give me time to fully blink the fog from my mind before they had me up and slapped the chains on me again.

“Is this really necessary?” Okay so apparently they are not in the chatting mood. “What’s for breakfast?”

Nothing apparently. At least I assume as such since they don’t answer. Instead of granting me some verbal communication or maybe a muffin they just drag me through the halls. It would be a great chance to sight see if it wasn’t for the fact that I was being dragged by chains. Oh, in case you had any doubts, being dragged through halls by chains in the hands of pissed off guards first thing in the morning sucks.

I didn’t start panicking until we passed the throne room. Sure, this could still be fine. Then we left the palace and I knew I was lying to myself as I kept insisting it would be fine. Everything was fine. I gave up the lie when we reached the Bifrost and my footsteps on the smooth surface seemed to be deafening in my ears.

It seemed to take no time to cross the bridge. Odin waited for us, for them to present me to him standing tall and noble even in his old age. I never really found him to be all that intimidating of a ruler. Now however? He fucking terrifies me as I’m unchained and the guards step away from me. He doesn’t even say a word to us, just nods to Heimdall who pushed the sword, Hofund into place.

“You will be banished. Should he not kill you, you may return if and when my son, Loki’s banishment ends.”

“What the hell does that even mean?!” I may be shrieking at this point. “They say he kills anyone to step foot on that wasteland- You do know that, right?!”

They couldn’t be serious. Odin was just trying to scare me. He wouldn’t. I didn’t realize I was babbling aloud right away but it didn’t matter anyway. With a strong twist of his hand Heimdall opened the Bifrost and I was surrounded by lights.

I really, really hope that the last words Odin heard of me was my indignant swearing because fuck him. Fuck him and his shitty ass punishment. Fuck him.

“Fuck you!” The words echoed back at me as my feet settled on the hard ground only to slip out from under me. Why did I slip? Well because Odin’s bitch ass sent me to a world largely made of ice and couldn’t even be bothered to give me proper gear.

“Who do we have here?” A smooth voice filled the air and I’m pretty sure my blood turned to ice. “Has Odin sent me a gift?”

“I’m just lost. Care to send me back to somewhere warmer?” Turning to face him, I tried to brace myself to come face to face with a monster.

Oh, that’s not what I expected. You know, when they call him a prince turned monster you expect a certain kind of monstrosity to the appearance. Odin had all images of him removed and it had been a good three centuries since the dark prince was banished. I was young so very young when he last stepped foot in the palace, hardly more than a baby at the time. No one ever would talk about him beyond telling stories of how heartless he was, how he had tried to take over Midgard. We were always told that a man’s appearance was a reflection of his heart.

So why the hell was THAT standing in front of me. Taking in his tall frame and long inky black hair my mind stopped.

“There is no leaving here and you most definitely didn’t end up here by way of some accident. It’s safe to assume you’ve been sent here. Now the only question is why.” He was circling as he spoke and god damn was I confused.

“I tried to steal from the vaults.” Why the hell did I tell him that?

“Pretty but dumb. You’ll at least offer a way to pass the time.” As he spoke he simply turned on his heels and walked away, the sound of his boot heels echoing across the expanse of ice, snow and stone.

I didn’t want to follow him. I really didn’t but what other choice did I have? Where the hell else would I go?

“Perhaps too dumb.” His voice carried well over the snow and ice, making me almost believe that he had not intended for me to hear. I didn’t buy it for one second.

“Excuse me?” That seemed to get my feet moving and I jogged up to him, falling in step behind him.

“Perhaps not.” Oh how it pissed me off that he didn’t even glance down at me.

“Where are we going?” I ask and he didn’t answer me because of course he’s not going to answer me.

We walked for what felt like forever. The sun sank lower and lower in the sky. The sunset was pretty enough I guess but I was far too cold to give a shit. It got darker and darker and the stars came out to litter the sky. It got colder and colder as time passed.

Ripping the ribbon from my hair I reveled in what little warmth I could find in the mass of curls. I hated my hair all my life. I was teased for the strawberry blonde color and the wild curls that couldn’t be tamed but right now I was thankful for it. It didn’t provide me much warmth but it was better than nothing.

“I may die if it gets any colder.” I nearly bit my lip saying the words as my teeth chattered. “Are we going somewhere warm? Do you have supplies? I guess you would have to.”

“Shut up or I will leave you here.” The man turned and snapped, a snarl marring his pale face.

“Fuck you, Loki. I’m cold.”

Maybe snapping back wasn’t the brightest idea. In a shimmer of green he was gone. Well, that worked out well for me. Alone in the frozen wasteland all I could do was keep moving forward and pray that it was where I should be going.

The ache in my feet and fingers got worse as the night rolled on. The shivering had long been violent as my body tried to produce any heat it could. I very much wanted to stop and rest. To do so would be fatal, I know that much. I’m not an idiot but god is it tempting. I couldn’t keep going as the world went black. I didn’t even feel the ice as I hit it. 

* * *

 

Loki looked down at the woman in his arms. Her mass of curls was a color not often seen yet it fit her. When he left her, he hadn’t expected her to keep walking. What he expected was for her to cry out, beg for him to come back and help her. She was a fierce one.

Kneeling, he set her down on a mass of furs. She should be thankful that he was allowing her to use his cot let alone that he saved her life. Part of him had wanted to leave her for dead. He didn’t need another mouth to feed in such a barren wasteland but the promise of entertainment and company was too strong to deny.

He’d been alone for so long. The others that had been sent to him by his father begged, whined and cried upon seeing where they were. This one however, she sassed him.

* * *

God damn does my back hurt. Scratch that, I decide as I sit up. Everything hurts. Holding my head in my hands, I try to remember exactly what happened and why I felt like I’d been trapped in a stampede.

The crackling of fire drew her attention. It was warm and doing a fine job at fighting back the chill that clung to the air. I was laying on a bed of what seemed to be something similar to straw and feather down and covered by thick furs with blankets to match. There was only one space made for resting like this and I couldn’t help but wonder if he had given me his bed.

I very well could have froze to death. I very well should be dead and yet… I’m not.

“You know, you’re rather cute when you’re freezing. Don’t make me regret going back for you.” His smooth voice filled the cavern and I hated that I found it such a relaxing sound.

“You saved me.”

“I did. Again, don’t make me regret it.” One deep breath. Then another. It would do no good to get pissed off at him and end up thrown on my ass back out in the cold.

“Thank you.” See, I can play nice.

“Why are you here?” I watched as he placed some sort of game, already skinned and prepped for cooking over the fire.

“Odin sent me, I tried to steel from him. We’ve already had this conversation.” The look he gives me makes it clear that wasn’t what he was asking.

“I knew that much. Why?” Well at least he didn’t outright call me an idiot.

“I don’t know? To kill me? Maybe he counted on you letting me die? Maybe he expected that you’d kill me? I half expected it myself.”

“Why would I kill you? Let you die perhaps but kill you without provocation?”

“Well because…” His voice cut my words off.

“Because I’m a monster. I’m the monster who tried to take over Midgard. Is that all they are telling you?”

“Aren’t you?” Oh my god I’ve got a death wish. I didn’t actually ask him that.

“What is your name?” Well that’s an odd response. When I didn’t answer quick enough he repeated his question harsher. “Your name. What is it?”

“Gwen. Gwendoline but most people call me Gwen. Why?”

“If I am to share my cave with you, share my fire with you and feed you I should have something to call you, Gwen.” Okay that made sense.

“So you’ll let me stay with you?” I sound way more hopeful then I’d like. I would much rather seem uncaring but what can I do? I’d freeze to death if not for his kindness.

“So long as you stay out of my way and do as you are told.” That seemed doable but the look in his eyes still made the blood run cold in my veins.

“This is your bed?”

“It is indeed.”

“Where will I sleep?” A bad feeling was taking root within me.

“In the bed.” He looked over the fire at me and that gleam in his eye. He was a predator looking at his next meal.

“But this is your bed?”

“It is.” He stood and somehow I didn’t realize how he towered over me until now. Something about this wasn’t good. Something about this wasn’t right. It was wrong. Very, very wrong.

“It is my bed and you are in it. My little would be thief, you’ll not be staying here while I support you, while I feed you, while I give you my bed without giving me something in return.”

“I’ll make my own bed.” I hate how my voice shakes.

“You know how?” feigning an impressed expression, he spoke while stepping around the fire. “You clearly know how to hunt as well? And what foods are safe to eat?”

“Well… no. But-”

“So I’d have to teach you. I’ve no patience for teaching such things. You can pay me for providing for you in… other ways.” Reaching out he tucked a wild curl behind my ear with a surprisingly soft touch. “You will entertain me to earn your keep.”

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“I’ve brought you food. I’ve brought you warmth. Without me to care for you, you will die. What choice do you have, truly? Disappoint me or bore me and find out what it feels like to freeze to death.” He had a very good fucking point. It was him or die.

“What do you mean by ‘entertain you’?” The wicked grin split his face and gave a hit at the madness that was hiding just underneath. He was just what they said. He was a monster. The only difference was that the beast hid in the skin of a man.

“Darling, I think you know exactly what I mean.”


End file.
